Within Sequel
by yamishun
Summary: CanPru. Sequel to Within, where they got stuck in a small cramped space. High rating due to sexual scenes. Enjoy my lovelies!


_Hello my wonderful readers! It's been a while! I just finished writing my first completed draft (for my thesis) and decided to also finish this CanPru oneshot I started about a month ago. I'm sorry but it's smut~ xD;;_

**disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. If I did, this pair would exist in canon!

* * *

"I hate you." Matthew mumbled as he tried to walk past his companion with little success. He almost cursed when he saw the German's dirtied khaki pants from the corner of his line of vision. Alfred had always teased that he was slow. On normal days he wouldn't have cared, but at the moment he wanted to be as far as he can from the source of his apparent frustration.

"Hey, birdie! Wait up!" Gilbert paced with the Canadian with relative ease, his tone borderline smug as he managed to overtake the fuming blonde. He held his hands out to his sides, ready to envelop his bashful friend if he tried to go around him. Matthew seemed to have deduced that course of action. He stilled but refused to look at Gilbert in the eyes, his cheeks tinged red from heat and probably embarrassment. The older male didn't understand where the embarrassment would come from since it had only been the two of them when it happened and quite frankly, he didn't find it repulsive or insulting. He actually found it quite endearing. Innocent little Matthew wasn't as innocent as he led on it appeared. And Gilbert couldn't help but feel all enamored with the way the other blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. He patted the younger man's head, shit-eating grin and all as he comforted him, offering the words, "It's not something to be embarrassed, you know? I mean, it's not at all uncommon to get a," he involuntarily chuckled at the word, "bon-eurgh"

Matthew elbowed the red eyed man before he finished the accursed source of his embarrassment. Gilbert could be so damn insensitive when it was extremely unneeded! He pointed a finger at him threateningly, "Say more and I'll- I swear I'll- _Merde_! Gilbert! How can you act as if t-this is the most normal thing in the world?" He flushed deeper, his glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose at his outburst. For a moment Gilbert looked genuinely clueless. That was, until the smugness wormed its way to the German's usually confident expression. He draped an arm around his Canadian friend and pulled him close, "Relax Birdie! The awesome me doesn't care about all that shit!" He started dragging the poor boy towards the hallway and continued to talk loudly despite their proximity. "Now let's get you to cook those awesome pancakes for the most awesome guy in the world!" The statement was followed by Gilbert's obnoxious laugh that Matthew never made sense of.

Matthew sighed in defeat. It didn't take long before his lips quirked into a tiny smile at his friend's antics. Gilbert was still pulling him with an arm draped on his neck, the position he was forced to walk with feeling more uncomfortable with each step. He grabbed his friend's arm and gently shrugged it off him. The action caused Gilbert to pause for a second but he recovered when Matthew beckoned him towards the kitchen, saying, "C'mon, Gil. Let's get you pancakes." Gilbert bounced happily at the words.

The kitchen was adequately equipped for serving pancakes in large quantity. The ingredients were carefully stored, the hanging cabinets for the flour, and the double door fridge for most of the other ingredients. Matthew had just finished tying the apron around his waist when Gilbert plopped down on the seat by the counter. He leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, "So what's the flavor for the day?" Matthew softly kicked one of the fridge's doors to a close, a bag that contained small dark balls of fruit on one hand, and a stack of other ingredients on the other. "Blueberry. Sound good to you?" answered the Canadian with a fond smile. Gilbert grinned.

"That's awesome..."

Matthew turned away with a slight pink dusting his cheeks. He somehow had the impression that Gilbert meant something more than the flavor when he said awesome. He felt ridiculous and assuming at that, because there was no way in hell that Gilbert would get anything past that thick head of his except for his self-proclaimed awesomeness. He shook his head as he poured milk on the mixture in his large mixing bowl.

"You should go watch TV. This will take a while." Matthew offered his, as of late, frequent guest. His attention was so focused on battering that he didn't notice the presence just a little behind him until he turned and called, "Gil?"

He squealed, hands almost dropping the precious mixing bowl on the floor if he hadn't instinctively clutched it closer to his body. His heart hammered against his chest almost painfully, sweat slowly sliding down from his temple to his jaw, down to the juncture between neck and shoulder. "Gil! What are you _doing_?" His voice was noticeably a few octaves higher (from the fright and not the proximity, he rationalized).

"The awesome me did try to call your attention a few times but you were so concentrated on mixing! Dude, it's not awesome to ignore awesome, 'kay?" Matthew barely managed to nod, now more than ever aware of just how disturbingly close they are once again. He wished Gilbert would back down but the German seemed content to stay rooted on his position that's a mere step away from him. The blonde swallowed thickly. Why did he have to be so perceptive of these things while the albino was so painfully oblivious?

"U-umm, yes... uh, so what is it?" he stammered, thankful that he could blame the way his voice cracked to his timid nature. He turned his attention back to the bowl settled in his arms, more conscious of the other's body pressed _oh-so-teasingly_ against his own. It was close, _far too close_ for his liking. And yet, it was still so achingly far from what he really wanted. Matthew felt like disappearing at that moment. His thoughts have been running far too wildly since the two of them got trapped inside that fireplace. _God_, was he turning into Francis? He almost hit his head against the table but he caught himself before he did. Why won't his invisibility work when he needed it?

"The awesome me wants to help you out! Because I'm totally awesome like that!" Gilbert proclaimed proudly, slamming his fist on his chest to emphasize his point.

Matthew smiled despite the discomfort of having someone else invade his personal space, or maybe it was because it's _Gilbert_ who was invading his personal space. "W-well, you can crush the blueberries, for starters." He felt his nerves die down when he heard Gilbert say, "Alright!" followed by the loss of warmth on his back. The younger man frowned unconsciously, already feeling so unused to not have the German against him. He blushed at where his thoughts were rushing towards once again. Curse these stupid teenage hormones!

"Hey, Birdie! I'm already done!" Gilbert's announcement breaking him away from his thoughts. He nodded distractedly at his white haired friend and resumed his task of mixing the batter. The older boy brought the bowl of crushed blueberries to him, hovering behind him while he excitedly watch the batter come along nicely. Gilbert ruffled Matthew's hair on impulse.

"G-Gil!" Matthew's heart jumped. His head whipped to look at his aggressor instinctively. He was about to tell the albino a thing or two about sneaking up on someone but the lecture turned into small fits of laughter as he tried to contain himself.

"Mattie! Dude, what's so funny?" Gilbert asked, confused.

Matthew shook his head, hand on his mouth to stifle the giggles. It was too much of a challenge to actually speak so Matthew opted to point at the mess on Gilbert's face, who still didn't understand. "You look," a pause, "ridiculous!" the Canadian finished with another giggle. Gilbert brushed his fingers on the side of his cheek, feeling a stickiness that shouldn't be there. He grinned, finally comprehending why his friend was almost giggling. He had been a little _too _excited while crushing the berries. He ran the pad of his fingers on his cheek again, this time to collect the juices on his face, and flicked his tongue on the appendage. His eyes closed, mouth curling up in a smile, and hummed in satisfaction at the tang.

"Awesome approved!" he declared.

Matthew swallowed visibly at the sight. His mind just overrode when he saw the way Gilbert licked the damned juice off his fingers. The way his tongue flicked out and slithered back in was just too sexy that it should be obscene. He'd been staring but it went unnoticed until the older man practically shoved his fingers in Matthew's face. "Want some? It's too awesome to waste!"

The Canadian hesitated but he couldn't disappoint his friend, not with the expectant grin on his friend's face. He shyly took Gilbert's wrist between his fingers and guided the hand closer to his mouth where he could lick off the sticky substance. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing and excess spit being dragged from his mouth to his throat, before he opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue glide from the base to the tip of one of Gilbert's fingers. His tongue slithered back in and he paused to seemingly examine the taste when in fact, his mind was reeling on the fact that _he_ had _licked something off Gilbert_. Gilbert of all people! Gilbert, his friend who was so self-absorbed and borderline obnoxious. Gilbert, his friend whose world view is extended only towards his brother and the yellow chick that follows him everywhere. Gilbert, who was the only one who never ignored him, forgot him, nor mistake him for his brother. Matthew's heart hammered against his chest and he could feel the blood flow rise up to his ears . _God_, he had it bad.

"Birdie?" Matthew seemed to remember himself at the call. Still quite red faced, he smiled assuringly at his German friend, "I-I'm fine, Gil! N-no need to w-worry!"

"Dude, you look ill. You feel feverish or something?"

Matthew flinched when Gilbert's pale hand reached out to feel his forehead. His fingers were cooler than the Canadian's heated face but once the hand was retracted, it felt as if the place where it was caught fire. A really fierce fire. "Your face is red." Gilbert pointed out, part oblivious and part curious. "Your forehead feels warm, but your hands," he took the younger man's hands in his, "feel just right." He was smiling innocently, painfully so and Matthew couldn't help but feel a slight guilt at this since his mind has been taking turns for the worse the longer they interacted. Matthew just sank beneath his hoodie, half-wishing that Gilbert would just _get it_ and _get on with it_, because it was just too much and he just wasn't sure how long it would take before he did turn into a pervert like Francis and jump the poor man. Somehow the self-proclaimed awesome managed to worm his way into the darker depths of Matthew's mind and brought out the kinds of thoughts he'd rather avoid.

"Earth to Mattie!"

It took a few more calls from the German before Matthew's eyes cleared and he distractedly apologized for zoning out (yet again). Gilbert patted him on the head, "If you're not in the mood, you should've said so. I'm awesome enough to be understanding and all that shit, you know that, right?" The blonde looked up and saw a fond smile on the older man. Matthew was in silent awe. He knew that Gilbert hid something deeper beneath all the _'I'm effin' awesome!'_ exterior but it never crossed his mind that he'd see it at a time like this, not when his mind has been supplying him with weird thoughts. He might've just imagined it, but Matthew could swear he saw a faint look of worry flash on those red eyes. He smiled shyly at his friend, "I know that, Gil. My head's just in the clouds right now, that's all."

"Sure?"

"... yeah."

"Awesome!"

Matthew laughed. Being with Gilbert was so easy. It was like a breath of fresh air, warm and inviting. It was times like this that reminded him why he loved hanging out with the man despite the ups and downs attached to his name, perverted thoughts be damned.

Matthew remembered some people tell him to not let his thoughts carry him away. He thought he already understood why but he knew he had been wrong the moment he moved closer and captured Gilbert's lips in a chaste kiss. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that his body had made a move for him. Both of them froze, neither expected the action.

Matthew felt a jolt of excitement run through his spine from the feel of Gilbert's thin lips against his own. It was electrifying! And Matthew wanted more. The urge was overwhelming, heat pooling in his body and just begging to be let out_. God _he wanted more of that wasn't until his brain caught up with him that he stopped trying to reclaim the albino's lips, stuttering repeated apologies at the inappropriate gesture. Gilbert merely laughed it off and revelled the taste of blueberry out loud, still painfully oblivious. It was a mystery Francis had never gotten in the man's pants.

"Hey Mattie! I'm taking up the offer to watch TV! Gotta get my daily dose of sports~" Gilbert waved as he walked out of the room, his mop of silver hair disappearing behind the door. Matthew would've laughed if he wasn't so relieved on the sudden departure of his major distraction. He pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and got back to mixing the perfect pancake batter.

They sat comfortably on the couch in front of the TV as they ate their share of blueberry pancakes, the sounds of stainless steel butter knives sliding across porcelain plates and cheering crowds from the television filling in for the silence of the only two occupants of the room. The game had just ended and the commentators talked about the game highlights and notable players. Matthew wasn't that interested in football (_soccer_, he could almost hear his brother correct him even in his head) but Gilbert soaked every detail in the game like a sponge. The Canadian looked at the empty plate his friend held in his hands. It seemed that soccer wasn't the only thing Gilbert could soak up like a sponge. He shrugged and decided to get the last of the batch on the plate on the coffee table. Gilbert, who was as attentive to the show as possible, noticed Matthew's move a few seconds too late. He groaned in envy as the blonde slathered the treat with his beloved maple syrup and methodically cut the pancake into pizza slices.

"Mattie~" he whined. The Canadian pointedly ignored the older man. He knew from past experience that Gilbert was pulling off a kicked puppy look, similar to Alfred's but not nearly as pitiful looking at the latter. Matthew sighed when his eyes betrayed him and saw that his friend added a pout for what the German probably thought as an added effect. Nevertheless, it was as compelling as ever (to him anyway, he wasn't sure if it worked that well with others). He was helpless when it came to the albino. He would've given in if it was not about the last pancake slice. So he held himself back and willed himself to stay strong for favorite food.

"No, Gilbert. I got this fair and square." Matthew stabbed the last slice with his fork and brought it up to his lips. He warily watched his friend as he did so, noticing the way Gilbert tensed as he opened his mouth to devour the syrup lathered pancake. Within seconds, Gilbert moved with precision to snatch the piece from Matthew's fork. The blonde stared in horror as his friend sat back down on his side of the couch, a look of smug satisfaction etched on his pale face, pancake piece hanging delicately between the German's index and middle finger. Gilbert laughed obnoxiously and waved the piece mockingly at Matthew as he opened his mouth to claim his prize.

"Give it back, Gilbert." Matthew warned, expression darkening. It was a known fact that he can be overly competitive when it came to certain things; one being hockey and the other was pancakes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Gilbert was intentionally getting him riled up, and the knowledge did little to stifle the red clouding his vision.

He knew Gilbert noticed the change in his demeanor. It was obvious since the telltale smirk graced his friend's face as further lowered the piece toward his awaiting mouth. Matthew was too self-conscious to imitate the manner in which Gilbert _reclaimed_ what he deemed his-because when Gilbert wanted something, he wouldn't give in to anyone's shit just so he can have it-while he wrestled his inner demons, torn between following what he wanted to do and what he knew he can_not_ do. Matthew's eyes narrowed at the sight before him, obsessively staring at the scrumptious treat Gilbert was about to claim. His mouth stretched into a thin line, his upper lip jutting out slightly as he bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back words he deemed rude. It was as if Gilbert thought of this as a game. Red met with purple. There was a pause before Gilbert uttered, "No way, birdie! I got this _fair and square_."

Matthew's self-restrain snapped.

"Fair and square my ass! You _stole_ it from me!"

Gilbert just laughed and in a blur Matthew pounced.

The room felt hot. The TV had been long forgotten and plates were haphazardly dropped on the carpeted floor. Matthew hovered on top of Gilbert, hands clutching the fabric of Gilbert's clothes, knees bent to support his weight while Gilbert held the back of his head to keep him from pulling away, lips locked on to each other. The kiss was aggressive, almost bruising at the roughness, as if they've been starving for the contact. Their tongues met, mouths open, each refusing to be dominated by the other. The kiss was sloppy at best but both were too clouded by the heat of the moment to care. Gilbert's free hand roamed the expanse of Matthew's back, stopping at the waist to pull the Canadian flush against his own body. They both gasped at the elecriticity that coursed through their bodies as their clothed groins rubbed against each other.

Gilbert cursed against Matthew's lips, distracted by the pleasurable friction. Matthew, so uncharacteristically aggressive at that moment, used the opportunity to shove his tongue inside the German's mouth, exploring, tasting, indulging in the glorious feeling of relieving his pent up frustration for the man. The blonde ground his hips at the body beneath him, relishing the moans that were muffled by his own lips. His tongue worked the inside of his friend's mouth, the slick muscle swiping along the gum ridges behind Gilbert's upper row of teeth who, in response, keened at the sensation.

They parted slightly when the need for air became too great to ignore. Both were panting, face flushed and lips swollen from the rough kiss. Gilbert licked his lips and stared at the man straddling him. He opened his mouth to speak but he was still out of breath and was only able to say words that vaguely sounded like, "... want you..." The words went through Matthew's ears and made blood rush down to his cock. The Canadian unconsciously bucked his hips at that and both of them gasped. Gilbert pulled him down for another heated kiss as they resumed the movements of their hips.

"Matt-Mattie..." The German muttered in between kisses, repeating the name like a mantra, wanting more, so much more, feeling as parched as ever for those lips. He was getting excited further down south and the uncomfortable tightening of his jeans followed almost immediately. Matthew's hands slipped underneath the albino's shirt, feeling the dips and curves of his friend's torso before gliding towards Gilbert's pert nipples. He squeezed it at the same time he cupped his friend between the legs, still fully clothed. _Why were they still clothed?_ Matthew spared no time in stripping his friend once the thought passed his head. His hand that was previously rolling the nub between his fingers was now clutching the hem of Gilbert's shirt, pulling it towards his head with the other hand before it haphazardly threw the cloth behind him. The pants went next, his fingers making eager fumbling with the buckle before it came off and Matthew pulled the khaki down with Gilbert's chick patterned boxers. He heard his friend groan as his cock was freed from its confines.

The Canadian gulped at the sight before him. His albino friend looked so... _so_ tempting, sprawled on a cramped couch, stark naked, already half-hard with all the dry humping they did just a while ago. His red eyes were half-mast, darkened with lust and hazy with pleasure, bare chest rising and falling with every shallow breath, and-_ god_, Matthew felt all his blood rush down south. A shaky finger went to trace along the mushroom-tip, ghosting along the ridges of the pulsating appendage, Gilbert's eyes closed as he tried to stifle a particularly loud moan.

"Don't..." Matthew whispered against his ear, licking the shell as he finally, _finally_ took hold of Gilbert's manhood.

He gave it an experimental tug and his reward was a strangled sob of pleasure from the albino. "Gil, I want to hear you... please,"

Gilbert's eyes opened a little to look at him, but it was hazy and unfocused. He grinned weakly at the Canadian and his hands tugged at the red hoodie, "... play fair..." he croaked, throat sounding so raw, so parched for this. Matthew swallowed the lump on his throat, face turning into a lovely shade of red at the statement that expressed the man's thirst for him. His hand paused its ministrations. Gilbert's grin turned into a smirk at the reaction. He pulled the hoodie above the Canadian's head, hands almost immediately exploring the newly exposed skin. The hands wandered lower until it reached the belt. Gilbert tugged at it impatiently. "Pants... _off_..."

Matthew obliged but as he stepped out of the remaining piece of clothing, he felt his earlier boldness die down, his insecurities kicking in. "Um," he blushed and looked away, shrinking away from Gilbert's eyes. "G-Gil, I..." he trailed off.

He almost bolted, had it not been for Gilbert's hand clasping his wrist. "Don't you dare run away now, Mattie!" He pulled the younger man towards him and sat him on his lap. He lifted the wrist he held, turned it over, and kissed the base of the palm. He peered to look at the blonde, his red eyes taking in the (almost) equally red face of the Canadian.

Gilbert's grin widened, "Who knew shy and innocent little Mattie could be so bold?"

Out of embarrassment, Matthew tried to pull away again, only to be kept in place with Gilbert's firm hold. "I like it. You getting riled up and all that." He paused for a moment, grin getting impossibly wider, "It's cute."

Matthew stiffened. "I'm not cute!" he vehemently denied. Gilbert laughed at the predictable reaction. "Yeah, well, instead of arguing about that, we have other, ah, more pressing matters at the moment." the German pointed out, not looking the least conscious about his state of undress. Matthew felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the _'pressing matters'_ below. His friend was well on his way while was already half-hard thanks to all the blood that rushed down his cock when he started to jerk Gilbert off.

"Chickening out halfway is totally _not_ awesome, dude."

Matthew swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the exposed cocks in his line of vision. "Y-you... you don't mind?" he asked tentatively.

"Dunno. But I'm more comfortable with men. Women are just so-" the albino trailed off, unsure how to continue.

Matthew briefly looked at his friend, noticing the awkward smile as he scratched the back of his head. He nodded quietly and reached for them. Gilbert's hand dropping to his side, eyes closing, letting out an appreciative hum. He slowly, nervously, started stroking them, reveling the feel of Gilbert's cock bumping against his, his hand pumping Gilbert's cock. Heaven be damned but he's never felt so aroused before.

The room was quiet, save for the sound of flesh sliding against flesh and the occasional moans from Gilbert. "I take it that-nngghh-this... hah... isn't your fir-ah-st?"

Matthew hesitated before nodding. There was no point in lying about something that was painfully obvious. But he did not want to dwell on his past experiences. His thumb swept across the slit on Gilbert's reddening tip before moving onto his. They moaned in unison. Gilbert leaned his head on Matthew's shoulder, hands coming up to wrap around the Canadians neck before letting his body be pulled back down by gravity, taking his friend with him.

"M-Matt~"

Matthew felt like his body was on fire. He was delirious, drowning in the feel of Gilbert's bare skin on his, the pleasure building in his groin, and the strong scent of sex. He breathed Gilbert's name but came out barely recognizable. He licked his lips as he stared down at the usually pale man beneath him, now a lovely shade of pink and beaded with sweat from their activity.

"_Mein Gott_! Matthew~ you don't know how much I've wanted this. Ah~" Gilbert's words only served to fuel Matthew. His natural shyness forgotten, he leaned down to kiss his friend as he sped up the stroke of his hand on them. The albino was the one to break the kiss as the waves of pleasure reached its peak. He nearly screamed as his orgasm shook him, back arching until he was chest to chest with the blonde. He opened his eyes, not knowing when they closed, as he came down from his high, noticing his seed smeared between their torsos, his Canadian friend still fully hard. He reached out a shaky hand and pumped him to completion. Matthew's scream was silent as he came. Spent and sated, Matthew collapsed on Gilbert. They spent a few good minutes in silence, regaining their breaths and their strength.

"_Sheisse" _

Matthew chuckled.

"We should definitely fight for pancakes more often!"

_xx end xx_

_

* * *

_

_Oh my! 4,460 words! 9 pages of mindless smut! I've outdone myself! LOL! Outdone in fail! This is my first, non-anal smut for yaoi. Actually, this was supposed to be intercrural but because my Gilbert muse did NOT want to be the submissive bottom… this came out. Hope you guys liked this!_

_R&R please~ I accept constructive criticism! :3_

_With Love,_

_- yamishun_


End file.
